


The Whore of Winterfell

by midnighter24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Facials, Felching, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Large Cock, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighter24/pseuds/midnighter24
Summary: Robb grows jealous of Theon's duties as a ward and asks Theon to teach him.True pwp with more chapters to come





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Game of Thrones smut to get us through the hiatus! There will be more chapters and they will have Jon included. Let me know if you enjoy in the comments, that’s always the best fuel to write more. : )

-x-

When Eddard brought Theon back with him from the defense of King’s Landing against the Greyjoy Rebellion, Robb had been confused. “But why does he have to stay here?” he asked, annoyed at sharing his father’s attention with the foreigner.    
  
Eddard had come into his room that night, his shoulders slumped as he explained the proceedings of Theon’s arrival the next day. They were seated on the sill of Robb’s bedroom window, the courtyard of Winterfell below them where only a few hours before, they had been reunited as father and son for the first time in months.   
  
“He is a Lord, just like you. His father has sent him to ensure peace. He will remain at the castle so I may watch over him.” Eddard said sternly, like all news he delivered.   
  
Robb gave him a curious look. “But what will he do? Will he train with Jon and me?”  
  
Eddard gave him a reassuring smile. “Probably, when he’s not focused on his other duties. But have you ever seen a Greyjoy shoot an arrow? You could learn a lot.”  
  
“I don’t want to learn from him.” Robb paused.  “What other duties?”  
  
Eddard sighed. “Caught that, did ya?”  
  
In the darkness of the room, Robb could make out the faint outline of Eddard’s profile. His father’s brow was furrowed and he ran his hands through his hair, clearly uncomfortable. “I wanted to wait until you were older to have this conversation.”  
  
That was the first night Robb heard his father, the noble lord Stark, talk about sex. A ward, as it was explained to him, was a metaphor for the submission shown by the losing side. The conversation stumbled when Eddard arrived at how that submission would be shown.   
  
“Father… I know about those things.” Robb replied.   
  
Eddard sighed, still slightly uncomfortable.  
  
“So… you’ll have sex with him?” Robb asked, slightly jealous but curiously turned on.  
  
At a loss for words, Eddard merely nodded.   
  
Robb looked away and down towards the training yard out the window. He connected the dots, while he was training, Theon would be getting fucked by his father somewhere in the castle. Robb instantly got hard but shifted, trying to hide it from his father.   
  
Eddard clasped his shoulder. “But you will act a Stark when the boy arrives?”

  
Robb sighed, he knew his father would make liking Theon a part of his “responsibilities as a Lord”. So he nodded, which was enough for Eddard. With a final pat, Eddard rose and crossed the room, but turned to his son at the door.  
  
“I’ll bet you two will be attached in no time.” Eddard said with a smile, closing the door. “Good night”.

-x-

The Lord Stark hadn’t been wrong but it took time. The moment Robb saw Theon, he felt a stab of discontempt that lasted for months. But after a time, their defensive barriers broke down and enough time in the training yard brought about their friendship. Robb was never able to get images of Theon in his duty as a ward out of his head, but he never brought it up; either to his friend of his Father again. It felt like something he wasn’t aloud to be apart of, which made it all the more intriguing.   
  
On one particular afternoon, training ended late, which hadn’t bothered Jon and Robb in the least. They had started early in the morning and Theon had joined them as noon approached. But when the sun went down, one of Robb’s father’s bannermen came for Theon and excused them both before exiting quickly, the Iron Borne right at his heel.

“I wonder where he goes…” Jon thought aloud. Apparently Eddard hadn’t shared Theon’s ‘duties’ with Jon. 

Robb flushed at the thought of the position Theon would soon find himself in and had to make quick work of hiding his erection for the rest of the training session. 

  
Later that night, Robb started back to his room, the dark stones of Winterfell making even the largest halls small and foreboding. But it was home to him; it was all he knew and all he loved.   
  
Along the upper corridors, Robb heard a distant sound emit from a door at the far end of the hall. He stopped, ready to turn but the sounds intrigued him. Robb went down the hall and realized he was hearing loud moans and various curses. But when Robb neared the end of the hallway, the hairs on the back of his neck rose. The sounds were coming from his Father’s chambers.  
  
Robb debated the weight of his actions against the potential consequences of getting caught. His mind raced, his palms sweated and he readied himself to go back to his room.  
  
That was, until he heard a loud, shrill sob. It was clearly Theon’s and it emanated from the room like a beacon. Damning the consequences, Robb knelt to the ground, looked through the keyhole of the door and almost squealed with excitement. 

  
Theon was laid out on his back, his ass on the edge of the bed, legs in the air. A burly middle-aged man rutted between the Ward’s thighs. The man was tall, hairy and nearly all muscle, the weight of his body slid Theon back with each thrust. Behind him were four equally massive men, members of Winterfell’s guard. The other s cheered and applauded as their fellow soldier took the Squid for all he was worth.   
  
Theon looked like he was having the time of his life. Other than the occasional expression of surprise at the change of the Bannerman’s pace, Theon’s mouth hung agape, as he breathed heavily and his tongue hung from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and when the banner man clutched Theon’s curly locks, Theon was quick to thrust up and accept as much of the thick cock as he could get.   
  
Robb found his Father seated in a nearby chair, next to the fireplace. Eddard’s robe hung loosely off his shoulders and he hadn’t bothered to close it. Instead, his semi-erect cock traced his left thigh and a small trail of pre-cum dripped from the cock head, it’s sheen more prevalent by the light of the fire. Robb was amazed at the size. Not even hard it was nearly 7 inches and immensely thick.  
  
A loud bang from the far side of the hallway caused Robb to jump back from the door. The cook swore and as he picked up his silverware, not noticing the flushed Stark boy with an enormous bulge in his pants.   
  
Too heated with desire to watch anymore, Robb tore himself away and hurried down the hall to Theon’s room. He decided that there were questions he had to know the answers too and he needed the answers tonight.

-x-  
  
Theon arrived at his room with a huge smile plastered on his face. He pulled open the heavy oak door and closed it behind as his eyes adjusted to the lingering darkness in the room.   
  
Without thinking, Theon stripped off his garments, reveling in the cool breeze that extinguished the heat radiating off his naked body.  
  
A voice came from the shadow on his bed. “Not many need to cool down in the North.”  
  
Theon jumped and scrambled toward the door. His pants bound his ankles and he flew backward onto the ground.    
  
“Robb?!”  
  
The figure on the bed moved.   
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Robb rose from the bed and came into the light. He was in nothing but his white undergarments that were near transparent and Theon could see he was endowed, and aroused. Robb’s other clothes were tucked into the corner on the far side of the room.   
  
“I saw you.” Robb growled. “With Father.”  
  
Theon feigned surprise. “Yeah? Did you want some as well?” Theon pushed himself off the ground and kicked his pants across the room.  
  
Robb looked ashamed. “Yes.” His eyes trailed up Theon’s leg.   
  
A wave of arousal and pride overwhelmed Theon. Him and Robb had always had a friendly rivalry and brotherly affection, but there was a part of him that wanted to be dominated by the eldest Stark son. Like he’d been dominated by the Lord Stark. 

His position as whore of Winterfell had been given to him. He’d had no choice. So after he’d accepted his role, he’d decided he would be better than the best. And it seemed it was working, as Robb was so overcome with the lust he’d snuck into Theon’s room for a taste.    
  
“Another round might not hurt.” Theon baited him and bent over the desk to expose himself. His hole leaked cum in a steady stream and pulsed on it’s own accord, loose and and open. He looked over his shoulder with an evil smile.   
  
“With the Lord of Winterfell and his banner men’s seed in me, I might as well try for all the North.”   
  
Robb caressed the back of Theon’s knee which caused the Ward to shiver. Then he traced his hand up the smooth leg, gathering what cum he could until he reached the stretched entrance. He lightly stroked his wet digits against the hole as Theon groaned and pushed out more seamen from his bowels.  
  
“I do want it.” Robb muttered. He gathered the new rush of cum that dripped down the back of Theon’s sack. “But not what they had.”  
  
Robb Stark, Winterfell’s heir and future Lord of the North, licked the cum off his hand. “I want what you have-” Robb bent forward and traced a bead of cum up to Theon’s anus. “-and I want you to show me how to get it.”  
  
Theon tried to hold back a smug grin as he turned over and reached down between his legs. Another gush of the endless cum oozed out and he collected the substance on his fingers. Robb’s eyes followed each gooey digit.  
  
“What’s in it for me?” Theon asked.   
  
Robb’s eyes were glued to the cum webbed between Theon’s long fingers. “You… are the ward of Winterfell.” He said uncertainly.   
  
Robb’s confidence was waning. Theon pushed him. “I am your Father’s ward and he hasn’t invited you into his bed.” They both shivered.

“I…” Robb hoped Theon couldn’t see how red he’d become. “I need it Theon.” Once the words left his mouth, it was like a dam had broken. “I want to be filled, to be used. It feels like something is missing and ever since I saw you with the bannermen… and now I know what it is.”   
  
Theon slid off the bed and in front of Robb, his drenched fingers came closer to Robb’s face as he chuckled. This was beyond his wildest dreams.  “And where do you want to begin?”  
  
Robb’s mouth lunged for Theon’s fingers and he sucked all the cum off the thin digits.   
  
“Let’s start with everyone you’ve had.” Robb groaned.

-x-

  
Until the sun broke the horizon, Robb and Theon whispered to each other on the hard mattress. Theon recounted his exploits, some with Eddard, some with the men of the castle and some with guests of the North. Others Theon had found himself.   
  
There were regular times when Theon knew he would be needed, like when Lady Catelyn was away or when a festival was taking place. On several occasions he was given to the winner of a joust or archery tournament. Theon had accepted his fate and position in court, so he started to engage himself in other ways. He found activities of his duty more interesting than anything the Maester could teach him.    
  
Robb’s fingers teased Theon’s hole, imagining all the men that had been inside his tight channel. Sometimes, his hand would return with spots of cum which he made sure Theon saw him eat.  
  
One account had nearly driven Robb to madness where Theon had been given to the kitchen as compensation for their hard work. Each member of the crew bred Theon that day, the Cook, the Steward, the Farmer and anybody who managed to wander in. When they had finished, they jacked Theon to completion into the large cauldron of soup intended for the head table.   
  
The crew laughed as Theon had collapsed to the floor out of pure exhaustion, but his eyes widened when he saw them take the soup out to the tables.   
  
“Don’t worry.” The cook told him and leaned down to ruffle his sweat matted hair. “Eddard Stark likes extra protein in his meals.”   
  
Minutes later, Robb commented to his father about how great the harvest must have been to produce such an exquisite soup.   
  
Robb listened to Theon eagerly and in the morning, Eddard’s breakfast of leftover cum had been devoured by his son. Theon kissed him goodbye and groaned at the salty taste of his Lord’s lips. 

-x-

Theon’s cock twitched in his pants. Bran’s name day celebration raged all around the Great Hall and into its corridors. The castle celebrated loudly and so late into the night, the sun threatened to reclaim the night sky.    
  
As was usual, Theon exited the banquet hall when the flow of wine was at it’s heaviest and the men were at their rowdiest.  He saw the exchange of looks between the Stark’s bannermen and a few snickers from the servants. Theon didn’t care, though. He’d been in this position many times and while they might think less of him now, they would soon be groaning his name in songs of praise while he worshipped their cocks. 

But the credit he would have by the end of the night would be undeserved. Him and Robb had come up with a plan that kept Theon hard the entire night. Each time he looked up to the head table, he could tell Robb felt the same. The Lord was flushed, almost red and his eyes never seemed to focus on who he spoke with. Instead, he scanned the room and looked between all the men, trying to figure out which ones he would be servicing later that night.   
  
-x-  
  
When it was finally time to go, Theon could barely contain the smile that threatened to stretch across his face. Robb trudged a few paces behind him which left two sets of footprints in the mud of Winterfell’s trampled courtyard.   
  
“Are you sure about this?” Robb asked doubtfully. Just by his tone, Theon could tell his foster brothers eyes were glued to the ground as they headed to the small, collapsing stable on the far side of the courtyard.   
  
Theon laughed and stopped, turning on his heel. “Are _you_ sure about this, my Lord?” His words escaped into the night as a cloud of cold air.  
  
Robb shuffled between his feet to keep warm. “You said that it would be…”  
  
Theon placed a gentle hand on Robb’s shoulder, unable to help the erotic shudder that moved down his spine at Robb’s nervous excitement. “It’s going to be amazing.” He rubbed the Lord’s firm bicep, then grasped him by the elbow to lead him to the stable.   
  
“And you’re sure they won’t know it’s me?” Robb inquired. He looked about for any sign of life, but the courtyard was completely still. Even through his stammers and the cold, Robb’s hard cock was obvious through his pants, and Theon could barely control his laughter at his humiliating desperation.   
  
“I’m sure.” He assured. “There’s no way they could. Now come on, you don’t want to get backed up.”  
  


-x-  
  
Robb knew the stable well. So well, that he didn’t look from the ground until he could smell the molded wood. The decrepit structure was hardly used anymore. Pressed against the back of the blacksmith in a small alley, it was nearly overshadowed by the expanded stables that had been constructed along its facade.  All that remained was a small, well hidden shack that’s only entrance was tucked into a small alley and even then, it was easy to miss to those who didn’t already know it was there.   
  
The stable had served as a ‘base’ for Robb and Jon’s games of war in their youth. Robb nearly smiled, thinking about the hours they spent here, plotting their next move against the younger Frey’s. But the thought was eradicated from his mind when Theon threw open the heavy wood door and his stomach flipped. It looked exactly the same, maybe a little smaller but the floors were just as dirty. And it was just as private.   
  
“What should I…” Robb asked. He stalked into the small room and turned to Theon.  
  
Theon laughed and leaned against the frame of the door. “Get on your knees.” He said smugly.      
  
Robb dropped without a second thought. Theon’s cock twitched.   
  
“Good.” Theon mumbled, “Now, open your shirt.”   
  
Robb’s fingers worked the ropes of his tunic with ease. Theon licked his lips when Robb slid the leather shirt from his shoulders, exposing the tight body underneath, twitching to be used.  The cold caused Robb’s nipples to grow incredibly hard and goosebumps appeared along his smooth, white skin.   
  
Robb looked to Theon expectantly.   
  
Theon admired the older boy’s position on his knees with his mouth slightly agape, and began to unlace his own clothing. Robb’s obsessive gaze watched Theon open his shirt and he moaned in desperation whenever Theon’s fingers wandered close to the bulge in his pants. Robb was like a bitch, begging for a waving bone. But it was Theon’s bone and he intended to make Robb work for it.   
  
“Are you ready for your first?” Theon asked quietly as he massaged his clothed erection.  
  
Robb nodded with no evidence he’d understood the words.   
  
Theon pulled his hand away. Robb looked up with pleading eyes.   
  
“Good.” Theon laughed. “Because it’s time.” He pointed behind Robb.  
  
Robb, shirtless and already panting with lust, whirled around as an enormous cock appeared from a large hole in the wall, a few feet from his face.   
  
The man on the other side of the wooden barrier was more endowed than Theon, circumcised and already aggressively hard. Robb couldn’t tear his eyes away but made no move. 

  
Theon sauntered up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder, his stiff erection grazing the back of Robb’s curls. “Go ahead.” He assured. He squeezed Robb’s shoulder and jutted his hips forward which pushed Robb’s lips toward the foreign cock.   
  
With his other hand, Theon grabbed the foreign shaft and gave it a few tugs which were met with a muffled groan and extra pre cum. Theon let the clear white liquid pool at the slit then collected the gooey bead with his thumb.   
  
Theon inserted his thumb into Robb’s open mouth and gently stroked his tongue with streaks of pre cum to a chorus of appreciative moans from both sides of the wall. While Robb reveled in the taste, Theon hooked his thumb under Robb’s bottom lip and dragged his mouth to the cock head.   
  
Robb nursed on them both, cleaning Theon’s thumb and demanding more directly from the source. Long strands of slobber escaped the corners of his mouth and rolled down his neck, but he didn’t seem to mind. The look in Robb’s eyes was like he’d experienced paradise. There was so much pleasure and relief in the way he made love to the stranger’s shaft with his mouth.  
  
Beneath his fingers, Theon felt Robb’s muscle twitch. He grasped the white skin so tightly that Robb stopped in place, his hand reaching to stroke the cock in his mouth, and a hand down his trousers.   
  
Theon ran both hands from Robb’s shoulders to his wrists. “No hands.” He whispered.

Robb turned a bright shade of red. Theon grabbed Robb’s wrists and pinned them behind his head. His heaving chest now exposed, Robb didn’t fight the pressure but arched his lower back which caused the top of his ass to expose itself to Theon. It was harder to suck on the cock in this position but Robb persisted. He opened his mouth wide, kept his back straight and tipped forward which let his open mouth swallow the cock whole. 

For what only seemed like seconds, he bobbed his head violently, too clouded with lust to concentrate on form, his only goal to get as much of the cock into his mouth as possible. But then the man groaned and his cock was like steele. “ _ You’re hungry tonight, Squid!”  _ He screamed. “ _ I’ve got a big meal for you !” _ And the cum flowed from his cock. 

Robb drank it down in a flash, barely letting it sit on his tongue before he swallowed it and looked for more. After a moment, Theon had to pull him back so the man’s sensitive cock could escape Robb’s greedy mouth. “There will be more.” He whispered to Robb.

Sure enough, another cock, this one a little shorter but much thicker, poked through the wall. Still on his cum high, Robb lunged right for it when a sense of familiarity struck him. 

“Such a wet mouth, little Theon.” The man said. “Is this what you’re thinking of when we’re in the training yard?” 

Unable to stop himself, Robb deepthroated the length and moaned like crazy. He recognized the voice. It was his sword instructor whom he trained with for hours a day since before he could remember. What would he say if he knew the high born boy he was raising to be a Lord was blowing him through a wall? 

With so much drool, and the vibrations from Robb’s moans, their trainer didn’t last long, but his load was enormous. This time, Robb held his mouth below the head and jerked the cock until sperm flew in all directions; the young Lord of Winterfell showered himself in it. Spots ran along his chest, neck, face and hair, yet his tongue still searched for any strands that could be found.

-x-

This continued for hours. It was well past dawn by the time the last man departed. Robb had serviced them all and showed no signs of slowing down or tiring. Theon had kept count and over 20 men had fed Robb their cum, yet he still seemed desperate for more. And even when Theon convinced Robb they were done for the night, the Stark boy insisted on licking up any stray drops of sperm from around the hole and on the ground before they could head back to their chambers. 

They didn’t see anyone on the way to his room, and Theon was thankful for that. He wouldn’t of been surprised if Robb had gone unrecognized, though. While still handsome, his lips were swollen, there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a turbulent mess and his clothes were in a state of disarray. It seemed a miracle Robb was able to make it back to the room in such a state. 

But the moment the door closed, Robb was back on his knees, unlacing Theon’s pants.

“You really loved it that much, did you?” Theon couldn’t help but feel superior at turning the noble Lord Stark’s son into a cum whore. 

“It was the best night of my life.” Robb almost cried as he placed kisses along Theon’s penis. “But it wasn’t enough.” With Theon’s cock resting on his cheek, Robb looked up, his eyes round and hopeful. “I need you to fuck me.” 


	2. Brother of the Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is introduced to Robb and Theon's new games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you like the story, or want to read more, please let me know in the comments. Or, if there is something or someone in particular you'd like to see, I'd love to hear about it.

PART II

\--

Since Robb’s first experience in the old stables, him and Theon spent nearly every night together. Sometimes, it would be in Theon’s room where he would demonstrate techniques to Robb; how to keep from gagging, how to gag on command, the best way to stretch yourself, and a myriad of other lessons that Robb took to like a duck to water. With each lesson he learned, he insisted on repetitious practice until he did so with such a natural ease, it was a wonder he’d been taught at all. 

They’d returned to the stable several times, but mostly when Robb’s absence wouldn’t go noticed by the rest of Winterfell. Those were both the boys favorite nights. Robb got to gluten himself on cocks and cum while Theon admired his handiwork at the Noble Stark’s degradation. Both were extremely satisfied at the result. 

But Theon noticed Robb growing restless at what became their rituals. It was the humiliation Robb wanted, the domination and those were hard feats to achieve while trying to keep his identity a secret. They’d found ways to expand his offerings, though. For starters, Robb had begun to ride the cocks that came through the wall, which was always met with surprise and approval from their owners. And Theon made sure he was always there, either to keep Robb’s mouth busy, or to keep eye contact with his foster brother as he was entered by another stranger. 

And because Theon still had his duties as a Ward, Robb used those experiences to live vicariously through the Greyjoy. After every session that Theon had, he could except Robb to be in his room immediately afterward, panting like a dog, hungry for his words and cum, which he happily gave in abundance. 

\--

Jon noticed something off about Theon and Robb’s relationship. They had always been cordial with one another, which evolved to a brotherly affection, but lately, Jon sensed things had changed between them and he couldn’t put his finger on how. 

They always seemed like they were trying to escape somewhere alone. At first, Jon figured Theon was bringing Robb to meet girls, which wouldn’t of surprised him, but it was more than that. There were lingering stares of knowing and statements they made in front of Jon that held an alternative meaning only they knew. 

Late one night, as the Spring Feast wound down, Jon saw Theon and Robb slip from the hall. His curiosity got the best of him and he followed out the same way just in time to see them cross the courtyard toward the old stables. It fit into Jon’s theory that they were going to meet a girl, but was this much secrecy necessary for something so common? And if they were, why wouldn’t Robb of just told Jon? 

They disappeared into the alley that led to the entrance of the old stables and Jon crept behind them. Once he’d reached the corner, he pressed against himself to the wall and peered into the alley to see they’d gone into the stable. Jon kept low to the ground as he approached the old, wooden door, already hearing the voices of the boys inside. 

“You’re still so wet from earlier.” Theon groaned.  

“You shot so much into me.” Jon froze. It was Robb’s voice. 

Theon chuckled. “You loved it.” 

There was a groan of agreeance and then a muffled gagging, causing Jon’s imagination to spiral out of control. Theon was fucking Robb? And Robb liked it? Judging from the way Robb moaned more and louder giving a blowjob than Theon did getting one, he more than liked it. 

Of all the scenarios Jon had envisioned, this was the one he expected the least. But to his surprise, and horror, he was completely erect in his pants. Unable to stop himself, he made it to the edge of the door and peered through the rotted wood. 

Robb was on his knees in front of Theon. His pants were around his ankles, as if he’d just shown Theon his hole. But now, his head bobbed in a rapid motion while Theon played with Robb’s curls. 

“Did you see the new blonde guard?” Theon asked, Robb nodded. “Were you picturing his cock in your mouth? Thinking about how he could face fuck you?” 

Robb moaned in wild agreement. 

“Well I’ve got a surprise for you, my Lord.” 

The squishes stopped and Theon chuckled. “I told him where the men go to use me. He seemed very,  _ very _ interested.” Theon looked to the hole in the wall, just as a long cock, with an upward curve and blonde pubic hair pushed itself through. 

Robb nearly tripped over himself to get to the man’s shaft and the whole thing was in his mouth before Robb had even fully settled to his knees. 

\--

Jon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His brother was servicing stranger’s cocks through a hole in the wall, and Theon had set it up for him. Jon heard stories that there was a willing mouth hidden in Winterfell, if you knew where to go, but he’d dismissed those as rumors. Until now. And he couldn’t stop the itch to see what was on  the other side of his brother’s endeavour. So without a sound, Jon disappeared down the other side of the alley, and turned into the newly constructed stables, that shared a wall with the old ones. 

At first, it seemed quiet, almost tranquil, when Jon heard voices come from down the stalls. Near the end, along the stables back wall, was a stall full of horny, drunk men that Jon knew from around the castle. Most had their cocks out and casually stroked them with huge smiles as they laughed with one another and drank from their goblets. 

Pressed against the wall, was the blonde boy Theon had been referring too. Robb had good taste. The boy was beautiful, covered in smooth muscle and had light silky hair on his head. But the boys entire face was a fearsome red as he fucked the hole in the wall, of which Jon knew his brother’s mouth was open on the other side, accepting every thrust, when a voice made him jump. 

“Bastard!” One of his Father’s Bannermen sang. “You’ve come to use the squid, as well?!” He seemed ecstatic at the idea. 

“Uh, no. I was just seeing-” 

“Nonsense!” A whole tangle of hands grabbed Jon and pushed him behind the blonde soldier, whose screams showed he was feeding Robb his sperm.

“That’s right, Sea Bitch.” The Blonde moaned. “You’re so greedy to eat up my cum.” 

Jon was so aroused, his head had gone light, so he didn’t notice the other men take off his jacket and vest, until they started on his pants. “Wait!” Jon tried to pull his clothes back, but the men were too drunk to care what he wanted. 

“He’s the best mouth in all the kingdoms.” Someone slurred as Jon’s cock was released. A few of the men took turns stroking him, commenting on his size and his toned body, until he was pushed forward once again. His cockhead was within an inch of the hole. 

A tongue poked through, as if searching for it’s next victim. Jon sighed. It was his brother’s tongue. But his hormones raged inside of him and with the men cheering him on, Jon stuck the head of his leaking prick in Robb’s mouth. 

For a few moments, Robb swirled his tongue and drove his mouth on Jon’s prick like a man starved. Regardless, it was the best feeling Jon had ever had in his young life. It was like Robb was sending volts of electricity through Jon’s body that were directly connected to his cock. And just when he was about to cum, Robb pulled off. Jon was about to protest, and stick his cock in the hole further, demanding an climax, when something smaller, and tighter engulfed his cock. 

“He’s…. He’s fucking himself…” Jon said under his breath, unbelieving. 

“Ah, the Ward must like you, then!” A bannerman called and the rest of them raised their glasses with a laugh. “Push it all the way through and let him do the work!” 

So Jon sheathed himself as far into both holes as he was able, and nearly screamed when Robb rocked back and forth. The eldest Stark gained momentum until he fully pressed his ass against the wall and then pulled forward so only the tip of Jon’s cock was caught in his rectum, and then repeating the process. 

There was no way Jon was going to last. He leaned his forehead against the wall, with both hands grasping against the wood as he yelled and unloaded inside his brother. He came for what felt like minutes, and black spots appeared in front of his eyes. It was like his cock wanted as much of Jon’s cum inside of Robb as it had, so when Jon pulled out, a river of seamen followed from Robb’s now empty hole. 

“Ah, no shame in a quick blow, my lad.” One of the drunk men put his arm around Jon, who was still trying to get his bearings. “Nobody has talent like the Greyjoy boy. But don’t worry, he’ll give you plenty of opportunities to practice. Never turns a cock down, that one.” 

\--

Jon sat with his guilt and arousal for days, unable to look at Robb or Theon. Every time he did, all he saw was the way Theon’s ass clenched when he’d thrust into Robb’s face, and the sight of Robb’s mouth, hunting for cock through the hole in the wall. 

He’d jerked off to it, every night though, if only as a way to stop himself from seeing if Robb and Theon had taken to the stables again. Would he go back if given the chance? He knew it was wrong to be attracted to your brother, and even worse to do something about it. Was he damning himself even further by involving Robb without his knowledge? 

In the end, it didn’t matter. Only a few days later, Jon went to the stable and was upset to find it was empty. The same happened the following night, and as it did, Jon’s hunger grew. He couldn’t get the feeling of Robb’s wet mouth out of his head, or the vice grip of his hole that made it feel like Jon had found heaven. And he didn’t know if he could wait for Robb’s next bout in the stables to take another turn.  

\--

Jon knocked at Theon’s door and gasped when the boy opened it, completely naked. 

“Snow? What’re you doing here?” 

“Theon…” Jon started, but couldn’t help looking down to Theon’s cock, which seemed half hard. “I was hoping… we could talk…” 

“Alright, but just for a moment.” He ushered Jon inside and as the bastard sat on the bed, Theon pulled clothes from around his room. “I’m meeting your brother in half a turn-” 

“Will you be using his mouth?” The words escaped Jon so quickly, he hadn’t meant to have said them. 

Theon froze. “Pardon?” 

Jon looked into Theon’s eyes and felt himself stiffen. “Or will you be using his arse?” 

Theon tipped his head to the side. “How did you-” 

“I saw you. After the feast, with Robb in the stables. I went around to see where the men were congregating-”

“No…” Theon’s eyes went wide and a huge smile spread over his face. “Tell me you did.” 

Jon flushed and looked to the ground. “It happened so fast. First I was in his mouth and then-” Jon looked up to see Theon was completely hard and stroking himself. 

“And then what, Snow?” Theon wanted him to say it. 

“He fucked himself. Without even knowing who I was, he just turned around and speared himself on my cock. When did he become such-” 

“-A whore?” Theon laughed, and noticing Jon’s uncomfortable bulge, he stalked toward him. “Your brother has always been a cock slut, just waiting for his next meal of cum. It was only recently he’s had a means to… express himself.” Theon got between Jon’s legs and rubbed his cock for him, trying to pull it free. There was a spark of excitement in his stomach when the bastard didn’t pull him away. He gasped when the baton thick cock flopped out and dripped precum on the bridge of Theon’s nose. “Mmm, he must of liked this one. So, why have you come? Are you looking for another taste of your brother?” Theon engulfed the member and slid it all the way down his throat. 

“I didn’t know… you haven’t been at the shed…” 

Theon pulled off. “But why come to me?” There was a pause and Jon’s face turned red. Theon nearly exploded with pride. “You wanted my permission, didn’t you?” 

“He seemed to listen to you!” Jon countered, but still looked like he might faint with embarrassment. 

“That he does, bastard.” Theon kissed the tip of Jon’s shaft. “And you want to see if I can talk him into incest?” 

Jon shook his head. “This was a mistake.” 

“Wait!” Theon darted his tongue beneath the cock head and Jon moaned, relaxing a little. “As a matter-of-fact, I’ll bet that’s exactly the type of thing I can talk Robb into.”

\--

When Theon told Robb there was a chance he knew of someone the eldest Stark could fuck without hiding his identity, Robb had been insatiable. He’d thrown himself on Theon right there, demanding a load with his mouth, and two with his rectum before he’d even asked any questions about the arrangement. Hesitant that Robb would get second thoughts, Theon thought only to tell him there was a nobleman who shared similar interests and wanted to meet with Robb and Theon in person. 

Robb asked if Theon had told this stranger about all his dirty acts, and Theon was surprised when Robb was thrilled at the idea that he had. It seemed Robb got off on people knowing he was a slut, as much as he got off on being one. So, Theon had ventured further, insinuating to Robb that, not only did he know the man, but they might be distant relatives. His sexual hysteria was enough to put Theon at ease regarding Robb’s hangups about sleeping with family members. 

\--

When the night finally arrived, Jon watched Robb like a hawk over the course of the day. Theon assured him Robb knew it wasn’t going to be Jon he would be meeting with, and that made it all the more debaucherous. Theon had also assured Jon that Robb would be more than willing to engage with his brother, a prospect Jon was less hopeful for. What if Robb did turn him away? And was disgusted by what had transpired that night in the stable? 

But when the clock finally struck the fated hour, Jon rose from his bed and made his way through the corridors to Theon’s chambers. They had opted for a private bedroom instead of the stable, just in case a rowdy bannerman decided to drop by for some oral service. And in what only felt like seconds, Jon was in front of Theon’s door, knocking on the wood. 

“Come in!” Theon called, to a shuffling of clothes and curses from Robb. 

“Just a minute!” Robb snapped under his breath. 

Theon’s plan had been simple. Almost too simple, if Jon had been given an opinion. They would wait until after dinner, on a night when Theon made sure Robb had more to drink than usual. Then, he would take Robb back to his room for their usual session, when Jon would ‘interrupt’ them. So once he heard Theon’s invitation, he pushed open the unlatched door and stepped inside. 

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dim light, but soon he saw Theon still laid out on his bed, totally nude except for the small bit of sheet that covered his groin. Robb, on the other hand, was half dressed in just his pants and a single boot. His arms were crossed over his heaving chest, all of the usual white skin completely flushed.

“Jon? What’re you doing here?” He asked, and couldn’t help but note Jon scanning his body.  “Sorry, Theon and I were doing a bit of- training is all.” 

“Training? Is that what we’re calling it now?” Theon laughed from the bed and Robb’s eyes went wide. 

“Robb…” Jon stepped forward but stopped. “I know.” 

Like he’d been punched the gut, Robb stared at Jon for an elongated moment before he started with a series of over crossing explanations and excuses but froze when Jon pulled his jacket off. 

“It’s alright Robb.” Jon said, gently and went for his vest. Robb seemed to relax a little and his hands fell away to reveal his toned body to Jon. “I was there the night you serviced the blonde from Father’s banner. And-” 

Despite himself, Robb smiled. “I figured you thought I was Theon.” 

“You knew?” Both Jon and Theon cried. 

“Of course I knew.” Robb stepped out of his boot and toward Jon, helping remove the vest and pull up his shirt. “I’ve wanted your cock for as long as I could remember. And when I saw it there, I couldn’t help myself. If I’d known you knew it was me...” 

“I know what you mean.” Jon said and they looked at each other. 

“Oh!” Theon sat up in the bed and let the sheet fall to show his bobbing erection. “Just kiss already!” 

Before Jon could turn back, Robb smashed their lips together, and ran his tongue inside of Jon’s mouth. Jon grabbed Robb’s hair, tugged and passionately returned the kiss, which caused his brother to moan. 

“Dirty highborns, can never keep their hands off each other.” Theon sang as he rose from the bed, went behind Robb and pulled his pants down. “There you go. Get a good look at him, Snow. He’s beautiful.” 

Jon stood back and scanned Robb’s body. All the pale white skin was flushed red in his arousal and embarrassment, but he was still completely hard, and entirely focused on the outline of Jon’s erection. 

“Doesn’t your brother’s cock look delicious, Robb?” Theon whispered in his ear, and both him and Jon shuddered. “I bet you’ve imagined it in your mouth every day since you’ve sucked him, haven’t you?” 

Robb groaned, signaling he had. 

“Why don’t you have another taste?”

Robb nearly screamed as he threw himself to his knees in front of Jon and nuzzled the bulge while he unlaced his pants. “I wanted you to come back, so bad.” Robb pleaded as the shaft finally broke free. Robb shoved his face against it, and plastered it with kisses and licks. “Your cock is so big, so perfect. And there was so much cum. I kept it inside of me until I got to my chambers and could taste it.” 

Jon and Theon locked expressions of shock and excitement as Robb deep throated Jon’s cock with obscene gags and snorts. Neither knew the Lord Robb Stark could be so dirty. 

While Robb sucked Jon, Theon crossed the room and grabbed the oil on his nightstand. In Robb’s case, it was hardly necessary but Theon correctly assumed that Jon had no intention to go light. 

“Are you ready for more?” Theon asked Robb, when the redhead took a gasp of air. 

He looked up to Jon. “How do you want me, J-” He stopped. “My Lord.” 

That turned Jon on more than anything had so far. “On your back with your legs open,  _ whore." _

With a naughty grin, Robb jumped up and exposed his trembling pucker to his brother. Jon stood between his legs. “And tip your head over the side.” 

Robb gave him a curious look but did as he was told, when Jon crawled on top of him and pressed their bodies together. Once more, they kissed in a tight embrace, Robb feeling for Jon’s cock that rubbed against his abs. 

Finally, Jon pulled away and turned. “Theon, use his mouth.” 

Too happy to agree, Theon came to the other side of the bed as Robb titled his head back and Jon positioned his own cock at the entrance. He looked up to Theon. “Is it okay to just-” 

“That’s exactly how he likes it.” Theon demonstrated by roughly shoving his cock into Robb’s throat. The boy gagged and moaned but Theon stayed firm. Taking the instruction, Jon plunged himself inside of Robb, all the way to the base and took so much joy in the way his brother flailed around the bed. He would have thought Robb was in pain if it wasn’t for the way his erection flung precum over all of them and his non stop moans. 

Pressing their bodies back together, Jon got a closeup look at the way Theon’s cock stretched open Robb’s lips. It glided through the saliva into the back of his throat and Jon could see the shaft expanding and pummeling Robb’s esophagus. The image of his brother choking on their ward’s cock sent Jon into overdrive and he ran his tongue up and down his Robb’s neck, feeling Theon’s shaft pulse inside. 

Meanwhile, his thrusts grew to a violet pace, so that Robb gagged every time Jon pushed into him but the bastard didn’t care. He wanted Robb to feel every inch of him, to remember what his touch felt like, even for days afterward. 

Theon matched his pace until they were nearly crushing Robb between them. “Oh fuck, I’m going to cum.” Theon groaned and seated himself to the hilt inside of Robb’s throat. Jon resumed licking the long protrusion along Robb’s neck until he felt the shaft throb and spew right into the Lord Stark’s stomach. That, mixed with Robb’s gags, and the way he clenched his hole like a vice, had Jon coming right after, filling his brother up to the brim with seed. 

Theon slowly pulled his cock out of Robb’s mouth, who sucked it for every stray strand of cum. But when Jon went to withdraw, Robb held him in place. 

“You feel so good inside of me. Stay until you get soft.” 

Jon’s cock throbbed and they both chuckled. “Otherwise-” Robb offered. “You could just switch places with Theon.”    
  



End file.
